


Matter's of the Heart

by BabyGurl_Stylinson



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating Harry, Cock Worship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Rimming, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGurl_Stylinson/pseuds/BabyGurl_Stylinson
Summary: Harry and Louis have been remarried for over 3 years. They have been together over ten years total. When they first married, Harry had never been with another man, but he found himself to be Louis-sexual. He never had the want to look at another man. However having a woman again, after getting piss drunk, seemed to be good enough reason to jeopardize his marriage to Louis. After he cheated the first time, Louis made him leave and 5 months later filed for divorce. It seemed as though things were over, but fate once again brought them togethr 7 months later. They remarried after 6 months. Now, 3 years later Louis had to leave to go for book signings for his latest book and was gone for a month and a half. Harry missed him dearly but could not join him for more than 3 days because of his company. Sadly, Harry feeling a bit depressed and lonely went out one night and got pissed. He woke up in a strangers bed and he knew he could have just lost everything.





	Matter's of the Heart

“Don’t call me again,” Harry yelled into the phone. “I am home now. I had sex with you one time when I was drunk and that was the end of it. It was a mistake and it will never happen again. I am happily married and plan to stay that way. Now, leave me alone! I don’t even remember it!” Keeping this secret was proving to be too much for Harry. It’s been 3 weeks and it is eating him alive. “Please do not call me again,” he thought to himself after hanging up the phone. 

 

Harry left the bathroom and entered the bedroom with a heavy heart. How could he allow this to happen again? Most importantly, how could he tell Louis that he had betrayed him again. “Maybe I should just keep it to myself,” he thought. “Louis doesn’t have to know. I don’t want to lose him. I promised him I would never cheat on him again. I am such a fucking idiot,” he thought slamming himself down on the side of the chair in their bedroom. 

 

He knew he had to tell Louis. One of the things he admired most of Harry was his honesty. He was so afraid of what would happen when he told him. He had already lost him once and he hated to face losing him again. Harry heard footsteps coming down the hall. He knew things were going to go bad fast and he took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come.

 

Louis entered the room glowing from the day of passion he had been experiencing with his husband. They had been in bed all day and Louis still had not gotten enough. He kneeled down in the chair behind Harry and began to kiss him all over his neck and back. Harry did not know what to do. His face filled with remorse for what he had done and the fear of what could happen to his marriage when he tells Louis of his indiscretion.

 

Louis was so in love with his man. He would go to the ends of the earth for him and would never dream of doing anything to hurt him. “Louis, I need to talk to you,” Harry said in a low voice. Louis got out of the chair and hopped back into bed. “Come back to bed Harry,” he said. “We can talk here.”

 

Harry made his way to the bed trying to hide his look of desperation. He sat on the side of the bed and Louis immediately sprang up behind him kissing his neck and teasing his earlobe with his tongue. He wanted to tell Louis right now, but it just wasn’t the time. He would just wait until later or maybe just not tell him at all. So many thoughts raced through his mind until he could no longer bear it. In a low pleading voice he said, “Louis, you know how much I love you right.” Louis turned his loves head and placed a most passionate kiss upon his lips and said, “Yes my love, but I need evidence not words. I need some rock hard evidence right now.” 

 

Harry was trying to put aside his feelings of despair and had no idea how it would be possible. How could he make love now knowing what he had done and the heartache that lies ahead? For the briefest moment, his inner voice warned him that this would be a terrible mistake. This was not the time. It was all wrong. There was so much sadness in his heart now and still to come, but it was too late. Though Harry knew what he had done, he still shared the same irresistible hunger for his husband as he always did. Even if he chose to stop, Louis’ need for him alone was enough to overwhelm him. He knew this may very well be the last time he could ever make love to his husband and he was going to make it count.

 

Harry gave himself up completely to Louis. He put aside all other thoughts and became lost to a desire that was now beyond anyone’s control. Harry took Louis’ lips in a most fierce kiss. They seemed to melt into each other. Harry loved his husband more than he had ever loved anything or anyone in his life. He pulled Louis on top of him and began to kiss him hard as he slowly slid his hand down his back and into his boxers. He grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to him. 

 

Harry began to slowly grind on Louis’ groin causing waves of passion to send shocking sensations to his core. Louis broke away from the kiss, leaving Harry beneath him looking up into his eyes as his hand moved down to grab his dick. Louis began to move his hand in a rhythmic motion on Harry’s hardened dick. 

 

Harry was overwhelmed with pleasure as his chest began to heave, struggling to draw breath. Neither of the two was aware of anything around them anymore despite the fact that it was broad daylight. They were blinded by their love and caught up in the others ecstasy. It was only the two of them and their beautiful world of love and passion.

 

A light sheen of sweat covered Harry’s skin, and the softness of the gaze into Louis’ eyes mixed with the hunger of his passion for him, was totally mesmerizing. Their thoughts and bodies became one. Suddenly weakened, Louis lay down beside Harry. It was only a matter of seconds before Harry was partially on top of Louis. He began to kiss him ever so softly beginning with his beautiful lips. 

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ dick and began to stroke it as he teased his neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Louis let out a small cry of pleasure as he writhed at Harry’s touch. He reached up and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders pulling him down. Harry then slid his free hand underneath Louis and grabbed his ass. His fingertips had no problem finding his tight hole in which he was ever so happy to slide them inside. Louis was so aroused he began to lose control of himself. He had never experienced this level of intimacy with his man, but he certainly knew he had no complaints. Harry always put in work during foreplay to drive Louis wild, but this had to be the best yet.

 

Louis moaned with pleasure as Harry continued to make love to his body. Louis was fully aroused and on fire. He knew that he would burst at any moment. Harry moved down to Louis’ chest and drew his nipple into his mouth. Louis’ moans becoming louder and louder as his husband multi-loved his body. He felt weak as if he could no longer move and lay completely still savoring every feeling of pleasure Harry gave to him. As Harry began to dig deeper and deeper into Louis’ ass with his fingers, Louis reached around, grabbed and parted his ass allowing room for more of Harry’s prying fingers inside. 

 

Louis’ moans of pleasure were sending Harry spinning. The more Louis moaned, the harder Harry’s dick became. He was ready to fuck the shit out of Louis, but he wanted to give him the ultimate pleasure. He could only hope to have this opportunity again. With that thought, he began to stroke Louis’ dick a bit harder and moved his fingers faster in and out of his ass. Louis knew he was about to cum and he waited, his eyes closed tight, mouth slightly opened, biting down on the tip of his tongue that was resting between his teeth. Louis wanted Harry inside him so badly and he knew it was only a matter of time before his wish would be fulfilled. 

 

“I love you Louis and never want you to leave me. You are my world and I will be yours and only yours until the end of time,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis reached up and pulled Harry in for a hard kiss. Louis’ body was trembling and could no longer hold back. His moans of pleasure so loud it sounded as if he were being tortured. He had never been aroused like this. It was almost as if he were in physical pain. 

 

Louis could barely breathe anymore. He tried to pull away, but Harry would not let him go. He began to stroke Louis’ dick harder. He knew Louis was about to cum and he was not going to let him go until he did no matter what. “Hazza, aaahhh…ah yeah, fuck! Harry, Harry, Haz……………ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit,” Louis shouted as he shot his load all over Harry. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he screamed. Harry continued to pump Louis through his orgasm as his body jerked frantically. 

 

Harry began placing soft kisses on Louis’ cheek whispering I love you over and over again. Louis still aroused so deeply, could hardly move. He had been completely weakened at the hands of his husband. He was always at his mercy, but it had never been like this. He did not know what had come over Harry, but whatever it was he was happy about it, or at least he thought so for now.

 

Harry motioned for Louis to roll over on his stomach. Louis wanted to please Harry as well, but Harry kissed his lips as he began to speak and gently spread his legs and slid in between. Louis knew there was no point in trying to move, so he let his man do this dance alone as he wished.

 

Harry began to kiss Louis all over from his neck and beyond. He teased his nipples once more with his hands, caressing down to his abs and belly button, all the way down to his dick as he kissed along his back. He placed soft kisses on every inch of it and traced its length with his tongue. Louis was starting to go wild again. He wanted Harry’s hard cock inside his ass. He wanted his love pressed on top of him, filling him so their bodies would be joined, locked together with nothing between their flesh but their sweat and heat. 

 

Louis wanted Harry to fuck him so badly he wanted to beg for it. But Harry was not yet ready to give it to him. He had other things in mind for now. Louis felt Harry’s hands running softly up and down the backs of his thighs. "How long will this sweet torture go on?" Louis thought to himself. He did not know how much longer he could stand it. This height of eroticism Louis had never experienced from Harry or any other. He was beyond overwhelmed as he continued to feel his husbands warm, moist lips ghosting over his skin. 

 

Harry was pouring out his heart and soul onto Louis with every touch. Louis felt helpless and completely overwhelmed. He felt he would surely have a heart attack from this sweet torture his husband was so willingly bestowing upon him. Just then Harry flipped Louis over, grabbed his legs and pushed them over his head. He felt the sensuous trail of his love’s wet, teasing tongue as it left a satiny trail along his thighs. Louis slightly turned his head back and forth on the pillow trying to breathe as Harry’s lips reached his ass. 

 

He began to place the softest and tenderest kisses there. As tender as any kiss could ever be. Louis, tensed from the height of Harry’s lovemaking, cried out a loud moan of his husband's name as he slid his tongue across his hole. Louis had lost his control yet again. He was so hard and nearly ready to melt he was so hot.

 

The smell of sex and sweat filled the room and was so very arousing to them both. “Baby please fuck! Please, fuck me now daddy,” Louis said to Harry. “Daddy? That’s a new one, Blue,” Harry let out on a small chuckle despite the situation. Louis couldn’t respond, too blissed out to speak. He tried to pull Harry’s dick to slide it where he wanted it to be. Harry smacked his hand away. “In time my love, but for now I want your taste on my tongue,” he replied. 

 

Harry slid his tongue into Louis’ ass, opening him more, wetness joining wetness. Louis grabbed the sheets tightly and pulled them onto his sides. He was moaning loudly and did not care if anyone heard him. He could no longer remain quiet. That time had passed for now. The sounds of Louis’ moans made Harry need to release himself. He needed to get rid of that one anyway. He stroked his dick vigorously as he rammed his tongue in Louis’ tight wet heat. Sweet release Harry thought to himself as he came hard on his hand. His body slightly trembling as he kept concentration on giving his love his best. 

 

Harry decided he should pull back and be a little gentler, as it seemed that Louis was having a near death experience from the sounds he was making. Harry explored the outer walls of Louis’ ass, and gently probed the fleshy folds that were inside him with his tongue. Louis knew right from left no more. His mind was lost in a haze of pleasure. All he knew is that there was something telling him to lay there and take it, so he lay there pinned to the bed with his legs above his head. 

 

Harry glided his tongue deeper and deeper into Louis, his tongue flexing against his walls that were moving as if to the beat of their own song. Louis spread his legs a bit to grab Harry’s head and grip his hair. In turn, Harry grabbed Louis’ dick and began to stroke it wildly while licking him out in quick deep strokes. After what seemed like an eternity to Louis, with frantic jerks and loud cries he released again. He felt as though he was floating away and he held tightly to Harry's shoulders. After his breathing was somewhat normal, Harry placed one final kiss on his baby’s plump and inviting ass. He climbed to Louis’ mouth for a deep and passionate kiss once more before finally sliding his hard dick into his husband’s ass.

 

Louis was at his wit's end now. Harry was getting ready to fuck him and he knew it was going to be heaven. He was already so weak from what his husband had already done to him, but he knew that is how he liked him to be. He didn’t know how much more he could stand. He was so sensitive, the pain and pleasure were nearly unbearable. Harry gently raised Louis’ hips. He slowly began to slide his rock hard cock inside of him slowly and gently. No way would Louis resist him. 

 

He took special time and care to fill Louis, teasing him a bit because he knew he wanted it so badly. Harry’s hips were tight against Louis’ ass and he briefly took a moment to lean in for a kiss. Harry began to thrust back and forth, back and forth. “Harry, fuck! Oh fuck yes, Harry,” Louis screamed out. As Christian thrust harder and harder, tears began to fill his eyes as well as Louis’, but for different reasons. Harry loved Louis so, so much, yet he was about to hurt him again. 

 

Harry flipped his husband over onto his back and slipped back inside looking Louis deep into his eyes. “I love you so much Blue,” Harry let out in a squeak behind his forming tears and shortness of breath. Tears began to roll from Louis’ eyes as he wrapped his legs tightly around his husband’s waist. “I l-love yo-you too, m-my Hazza, fuck” he managed to respond as Harry drilled into him the way he loved. 

 

Louis truly did love his Hazza. They had gone through so much hell together and fought their way back. Even separation and divorce could not keep them apart. Harry, no longer able to hold back his tears, lost all control of himself. He leaned down, encasing his husband’s body with his own and held their hands tightly together above Louis’ head as he continued to make love to him. Without warning to Louis, Harry suddenly released his hands and reached behind him to lock himself on top of him as he pulled him up and put his back against the wall.

 

He began to thrust harder and harder up into Louis as he pulled him down to meet each thrust. He left no space between their bodies. Chests together. Hearts joined, beat to beat. He was so overwhelmed with passion and love for his Blue, yet he knew what would soon happen. He held him tighter and tighter as he came closer to his release. “Hazza, babe. Fuck! So, s-so fuc-ken g-good babe. So goo… ahhhhh fuck,” Louis screamed as Harry began to hit his spot. “Daddy,” Louis let out again on a broken sob as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck holding him as tight as he could with what strength he had left. 

 

It was so beautiful Louis thought as his tears of joy flooded his cheeks while pain and pleasure flowed through his entire body. Harry raised his head from Louis’ neck and began to lick at his nipples before pulling a nub into his mouth. He sucked hard as Louis arched his back and cried out for him, holding his head to keep him right there. It was a sweet torture that Louis welcomed with his moans of acceptance.

 

Once Harry finished with Louis’ now abused nipples, he knew he was close to release. Harry raised his head for a deep passionate kiss, as he knew it may be his last. The taste of salt from their sweat and tears heightened the kiss and it seemed to go on forever. Just as Harry released his seed into him, Louis grabbed his head and pulled him deeper into their kiss as he released between their chests. They held each other tight until their bodies were once again at ease.

 

Harry gently placed Louis back on the bed and rolled over beside him. This was a most amazing sexual experience for the both of them. Even though Louis was so happy with his man at this moment, Harry knew it would soon change. Louis had been having a bad feeling since Harry said he wanted to talk. He hoped it was nothing serious. He sat in silence chewing at his lip as he waited for Harry to speak. He prayed it was nothing major and that everything was alright.

 

As they each lay there catching their breath, Harry began to think of the last time he cheated on Louis. It was with a woman then as well. He knew what happened back then and he did not want it to happen again. He lost Louis. The fact that they were together and remarried was not the point. He had to be without him for seven long months. This time he may not take him back again. Harry did not want to lose Louis. He loved him so deeply and with so much passion that there was no one who would ever compare. He hated what was about to happen, but he knew it had to be done.

 

Harry sat up on the side of the bed. “Louis, I have something to tell you,” he said in a low fearful voice. “Please don’t tell me you have to go out,” Louis blurted out. “No I don’t,” Harry mumbled. “So what do you have to tell me,” Louis asked wrapping his arms around him from behind and lightly kissing his back. Harry looked as if he would rather die than to tell Louis he had betrayed him again. 

 

“Hazza, what’s wrong,” Louis asked in that soft sweet voice Harry would die if he could never hear again. “The last time you looked like this you told me you cheated on me,” Louis said with a slight chuckle yet voice full of worry. Harry dropped his head and gave Louis a side glance. That was indication enough for Louis. 

 

He rose up from his pillow in disbelief staring blankly at Harry. This was one of the few times he could not look Louis in his eyes. The thoughts of the most intimate lovemaking were now gone. Louis was crying, mad as hell, and devastated. Sadly, there was nothing Harry could do but try to explain.

 

“How could you Harry?” Louis screamed as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. “Am I not enough for you? Is there something you need that I can’t provide?” he continued on. “I forgave you the last time and accepted you back into my life. Now three years later you betray me again! I hope he was worth it,” Louis said, his voice becoming weaker as he spoke. He noticed Harry looking at him with a look of complete despair. “No Harry. Please, no,” Louis begged as the realization hit him again. “It was a woman again, right?” he asked already afraid of the answer. 

 

Nothing but sobs could be heard throughout their beautiful home. Louis was so devastated. This was always his worst fear since the beginning. Harry was always with women until somehow, through Louis’ persistence, he suddenly fell for him. Harry was 25 and Louis was 22 when they fell in love. Now, 10 years later and they are right back where they were 3 years ago. Harry doesn’t know what to say. He wants to hold his husband and console him, but he knows he can’t. He is the cause of this and he is afraid that Louis will not forgive him this time. 

 

“I hate you,” Harry heard Louis’ small voice say and he felt like his heart stopped. “I gave you everything, Harry. I even forgave you when you cheated on me with Amy,” he said through his sobs. “I don’t know what to do now, Harry. I can never give you what a woman can and it is apparent you can’t go without it.”

 

“No, Louis! That is not true. You were away and I went out and got drunk. I was missing you so bad babe. I drank too much and I remember talking to this lady. The next morning I woke up in her bed naked. I don’t even know how I got there,” Harry said trying to plead his case. Louis merely shook his head. “Harry, don’t you see? I can never be enough for you,” Louis said with his head bowed accepting the inevitable. “Had it been a man, I could have stood a fighting chance. I don’t stand a chance against a woman Harry. There is no way. Please, Haz… Harry. Just leave,” Louis said as his body drained and he fell to the floor.

 

Harry fell to the floor begging his husband for forgiveness. He made promise after promise not realizing that Louis was not listening. He had tuned him out because he could no longer trust his husband. He slowly began to slide his ring off his finger and Harry began to scream no, begging and pleading with his husband for one more chance. 

 

Louis looked up at his husband and Harry felt like a piece of him died from the sight. Louis’ bloodshot eyes and swollen face tore at his heart viciously. He grabbed Louis’ hand and stopped him from sliding off the ring. Louis jerked his hand away but left on the ring; for now. “Louis,” Harry began cautiously. “I don’t know what I have to do or how long it will take, but I will earn your trust back if you just give me another chance,” he begged, pleading with his own bloodshot eyes. “I promise, Blue.” Louis flinched at the name. “I promise you I only want you. I just need to get help. I need to stop drinking. I have never looked at anyone other than you until I get pissed. I don’t know why,” he reasoned. 

 

“Harry, what you do when you are drunk is who or what you truly are. A drunk man tells no tales, Harry. It is apparent that you miss being with a woman. Even if you don’t feel that way consciously, it is in you,” Louis said sounding defeated. “No, Louis. It’s not. I only want you. Please give me a chance to prove this to you,” Harry pleaded once more. Against his better judgment, Louis agreed. He loved his husband and hoped he could fix what he has once again broken as he began to pack his clothing.

 

“Harry. I love you with all of my heart, but I have to go. I will stay with my mother until you get yourself sorted out.” Harry could only agree as he watched his husband walk around their room collecting his things. As soon as Louis was done, he headed from the door. It is like he was on autopilot. His body felt as if it was floating. His everything hurt. How could one of the best nights of his life turn into this? It hurt his heart, even more, to think Harry was that way with him because he was afraid it would be the last time.

 

“Louis I…,” Harry started but Louis hushed him. “Fix it, Harry... please. I don’t want to live without you. I don’t even know if I can, but I will if I have to,” he said sadly. Louis hugged his husband tight as Harry did the same back to him. Then, with a final peck on his cheek from the man who had ripped out his heart yet again, he headed for his car.

 

“I love you and only you, Blue. I’ll fix this. I only want you. I promise I will be the man you fell for so long ago. You wait and see,” he whispered as Louis drove down the road and out of his sight for what he hoped was not for good. 

 

That night, neither of them slept. Thinking of the future and whether or not there was a “Harry and Louis” in it. Harry was sure it was, but Louis wasn’t. Louis’ mother told him to leave because Harry would never change. He valued his mother’s advice. She had never led him in the wrong direction. So…

**Author's Note:**

> There could be one more chapter or you could create your own ending. Let me know what you think!! If you like it, please share it. Kudos would be awesome too!! Also, check out my other story Styles Fx. I am currently doing some editing before I finish it, but I guarantee you will like it!! Thanks, lovelies!!


End file.
